


systematic habit

by litteringfire (heartrapier)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartrapier/pseuds/litteringfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One or more goodnight kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	systematic habit

**Author's Note:**

> work title is from garbage's automatic systematic habit. also on [tumblr](http://litteringfire.tumblr.com/post/90340340474/systematic-habit)

Just like how Road is particularly fond of his lips, Tyki is way too affectionate with his forehead, his scar merely an added bonus. When they bid him goodnight, Road will, to no fail, always kiss him full on the lips and press on his cheeks until Allen’s face eventually turns red from the lack of air in his lungs, and Tyki will give his forehead a warm peck once Road has let go. Circulating his breathing from experience, Allen then stares at them and questions why they have yet to leave.

“How about _our_ goodnight kiss?”

“…Are you serious?”

They cross their arms and huff, and from then Allen knows he isn’t going to get a wink of sleep unless he does what they want. What breaks the camel’s back, however, is when Tyki begins to look disturbingly comfortable by settling into a light position on Allen’s wall and Road leans on her door, inspecting her neatly-cut fingernails.

“Fine.” he sighs. “Come here.”

Both Noahs saunter closer, a seductive smile playing on their faces. Allen groans and tugs on Tyki’s hair (the older man lets out a low groan), so that they are on eye-level, and smacks his lips against Tyki’s cheek for a fraction of second. Road is standing on tiptoe, her head put forward, and Allen finds himself placing a kiss on the girl’s nose.

Perhaps he should have known that much wouldn’t be enough. They are positively overjoyed by the intimacy (as small as it’s been) that they force him into another couple of lips-slamming activities before finally wandering off into the darkness inside Road’s door.


End file.
